


Lilies And Red Carnations

by TheLostSilence



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, Flower Crowns, Flower Language, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Symbolism, Why Did I Write This?, flower - Freeform, hyde is just an oblivious and emo dork, kranz is a bad wingman, licht is just an adorable angel, lilies, lily - Freeform, ophelia is an amazing woman, red carnations, this is fluffy but angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostSilence/pseuds/TheLostSilence
Summary: “Another day, another day of acting," Hyde grumbled to himself as he forced himself to get up, cursing at himself when he almost fell back to the mattress the moment he lifted himself off because his mind swam at how fast he did it.He sighed, standing up straight this time and walked towards the wardrobe as he wore the same outfit he always wore.After that, he strutted towards the chair that had his scarf recklessly thrown on and grabbed it, putting it on his neck and proceeded to grab his accessories on the table in front of him.Just when he was about to grab his accessories though, he caught sight of the flowers on the end of the table and frowned at the sight of them:They were White Lilies.~{&}~Or in which Licht prefers to show his thoughts by flowers rather than verbally and isn’t good at expressing his emotions, Hyde is a hopeless oblivious and emo dork that is still mourning for Ophelia’s death, both are hopelessly in love but don’t know it yet.Plus, Kranz and Gil are bad wingmen and both prefer to just stand by and watch the world burn while eating popcorn.And Ophelia?Well, she just wants the best for the two dorks.





	Lilies And Red Carnations

Lilies; This lovely flower usually blooms in summer, and is often interpreted as a symbol of renewal and rebirth. Lilies most commonly mean devotion or purity, though meaning can vary by type of lily, culture, and color. The lily can be a powerful symbol of the spirit of a loved one that offers hope and encouragement to a grieving family.

Red carnations: Deep Love and Admiration; Giving a bouquet of red carnations tells the other person that you love them and that you feel something special for them.

 

~{&}~

"Ophelia! Let's run away! They're going to kill you if you stay here so let's hurry and go already!" Lawless tried to persuade the blonde as he took her hand in his and pulled gently, hoping to convince her because she didn't deserve to die.

She was Juliet and he was Romeo in the story of Romeo and Juliet, but he had just wished that their story wouldn't have ended up like theirs.

It was his one and only wish, he wasn't that greedy (ironic since his sin was literally 'Greed') so why couldn't have God just granted this for him?

Ophelia shook her head, her long swaying hair that was tied up into a high-ponytail cascading down her back (he remembered on how he loved to braid her hair when she was younger), her long beautiful gown seemingly dancing with the wind.

Oh, how beautifully sorrowful she looked at the moment, so much so that it took Lawless's breath away.

"I can't, Lawless," Ophelia sighed as she hung her head low sorrowfully,"You know I can't. I'm doing this for the Kingdom which I dearly love. What I want is peace for this country."

"I will become the symbol of peace. I will become the knot between these two countries. I am going to die for self-realization and you can't stop me," She stated with a determined look in her eyes.

And even though Lawless loved every part of Ophelia, cherished it even, he hated it when she had that look in her eyes.

It meant that she was dead-set on something and nothing would ever change her mind.

Tears started to spill from Lawless's eyes, staining his black and medieval clothes wet; he knew how selfless his princess was, how she had loved her kingdom dearly, so he should have expected this kind of reaction from her.

But it pained him so much and he had just wished that she was a bit more selfish, selfish enough to even care for her own life!

He shook his head frantically, desperately hoping that he could at least change her decision a little, and he practically begged,"P-Please, Ophelia! Please, don't do this! They don't deserve you! Just run away with me and we can act like nothing happened, so please...Please, just be selfish for once!"

Ophelia stared at him with a smile but that smile didn't reach her eyes; in fact, it made her look even sadder, and it absolutely broke his heart.

She looked like she had already accepted her doomed fate with open arms, arms that he desperately tried to close but to no avail since her willpower was so damn strong.

Tears streamed from her eyes too as she cupped Lawless's face and brought it close to hers and she whispered,"I'm sorry, Lawless. But please, can you grant my selfish and greedy wish one last time? This is for my Kingdom which I love. It is because I loved peace as much I could love it."

Lawless's tears spilled even more as she brought their foreheads together and a silent but painful agreement was made between the two of them, and their sorrow both melded into one, choreographing a painful and sad dance in the air as both dancers desperately tried to match each other's pace but to no avail, both failing miserably at it.

Ophelia smiled at him with a hopeful and grateful vibe which added more to his pain.

"Thank you, Lawless. The one and only, my Romeo."

In a snap of a finger, everything went black and he gasped as his body tilted backwards and suddenly, Ophelia wasn't in his grasp anymore and he blinked hard.

Instead, when he squeezed his eyes open, he wasn't even in the room where he was holding Ophelia in his arms; he was in the town square, and was currently in a big crowd with hundreds of people screaming in...happiness?

Why was he here? Where was Ophelia? And why were the people screaming in happiness? Did something jovial happen that he was not aware of?

His eyes were blank and doll-like as he suddenly felt like everything didn't matter at this point, before he felt his entire existence jolt up in shock when he heard a very familiar feminine voice speak up and the crowd immediately quietened down.

He looked around for the source of the voice before his eyes immediately caught it, and his eyes widened even more:

There Ophelia was, with a large and sharp blade hanging above her neck.

No.

NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo—

NO!

He tried to urge his feet to move, to sprint straight for Ophelia and grab her in his arms and run away to some place where they could live in secrecy, where no one would ever find them, but he couldn't move at all.

He was rooted to the ground and there was nothing he could do.

He watched and listened her speech as she talked about wanting to die for the two Kingdoms to have peace with one another and reconcile, to die for self-realisation, to die for the sake of everybody's.

His whole entire being was screaming at him to do something, but he couldn't at all!

However, when she ended her speech and gave a last jovial smile to the crowd (who's resolve and happiness was crumbling to pieces) as reassurance and the blade was threatening to fall, did he only have the willpower and strength to move.

But it was too late.

The blade came swishing down her pale neck, and blood was seen as he cried out the words in agony and suffering, and tears ran down his cheeks like a waterfall:

"OPHELIA!"

The last words he heard in his head as the imagery faded into darkness were his deepest regrets in his immortal life.

I should've been greedier.

~{&}~

Hyde gasped as he woke up from his nightmare with a start, his body instantly sprinting up from the mattress like he had just touched electricity and his back was perspiring badly with sweat running down his back and his chest was heaving up and down rapidly, gasping for air.

His thoughts were in a mess, everything was hazy as his vision was blurred, blanketing the area into a hazy mist, his uneven breaths was thrumming loudly in his ears and he wished that it would stop and the world was closing in on him.

His chest was super tight and the whole world was just muted to mere static in his ears, but he could hear his thoughts clearly as if they pierced through his ears like ice.

Should've taken her while I had the chance.

Should've said no to her.

Should've been greedier.

ThisIsAllMyFaultThisIsAllMyFaultThisIsAllMyFaultThisIsAllMyFault—

He widened his eyes as everything snapped back to him instantly, and it was too much for him to handle as he shut his eyes tight and fell back to the bed in a ball, his hands coming to cover his ears from all of the noise even though the room was quiet.

The static in his ears was there, the tightness of his chest was suffocating and he couldn't get rid of it; everything felt so heavy and even doing the bare minimum such as opening his mouth felt tiresome, but he needed air.

He tried to blink the thick, foggy haziness in his eyes away, but that was a bad idea because in that nightmare, the moment he closed his eyes, he lost Ophelia and OhGodHelpHim—

He bit on his lower lip and drew blood and it hurt like fucking hell because his lower lip just got punctured, but it was alright; he did that on purpose after all.

Pain was the key to ground and wake him up from these types of situations.

'It's okay, it's just a dream. That's in the past now. It's okay. Breathe. I'm here. I'm in Licht's house. I'm okay. Breathe. C'mon, breathe,' He tried to reassure himself as his palpitating chest's rhythm slowed down.

After awhile, he finally managed to keep his erratic breathing at bay and managed to get his head out of the water, and he proceeded to calm himself down.

He heaved a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair,"Tch... that damn dream again. How many times has it happened to me now? God damn it... stop reminding me of her..."

He bit his lip as memories that were previously buried deep in his mind and were not to be remembered, resurfaced and tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

The lock on the gates that were preventing the painful memories from coming back was getting rustier and weaker, and he tried to polish and strengthen the lock but to no avail; it got even worse after his contract item was broken by Tsubaki himself.

He tried desperately to keep them buried but it was all for naught when Tsubaki broke his contract item with Licht, the lock was barely holding on at this point and sometimes, on his bad days, broke and let out waves of memories.

He was broken but he continues to put on a mask and dance on the stage, covering up his ugliness with his acting.

Ever since his contract item broke, he had much more of his 'emotional outbursts' and would cry more often and he hated it; he was like a child who couldn't control his emotions.

And it seemed so that today was another one of his 'bad days', taking into consideration of how he woke up and his dream and how everything, even putting on a smile or opening his mouth, felt so tiresome and heavy to do, and he lacked the energy to do anything at all.

Was this how Kuro was on a daily basis? 

If so, then he's gotta give that guy props for dealing with this so many times and he now understood why that guy couldn't be bothered to do anything at all; it was just tiresome to do so.

"Another day, another day of acting," He grumbled to himself as he forced himself to get up, cursing at himself when he almost fell back to the mattress the moment he lifted himself off because his mind swam at how fast he did it.

He sighed, standing up straight this time and walked towards the wardrobe as he wore the same outfit he always wore.

After that, he strutted towards the chair that had his scarf recklessly thrown on and grabbed it, putting it on his neck and proceeded to grab his accessories on the table in front of him.

Just when he was about to grab his accessories though, he caught sight of the flowers on the end of the table and frowned at the sight of them:

They were White Lilies.

He didn't know who kept on giving him them nor the reason why, but the flowers (not bouquets, they were just single-flowers) kept appearing on his bedside-table every time he woke up, and it was starting to irritate him.

Speaking of new lilies appearing on his bedside table... there was one there right now.

He groaned as he walked over to the small table that held a lamp on it and took the flower into his hands and examined it, looking closer to see any discrepancies that might hint on the culprit.

Nope, no hints or signs.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance; could the person just stop giving him the flowers already? He didn't even know why he was receiving them.

He remembered the first day that he received one of these white-lilies; he had exploded on Licht when the raven kept pestering him on why he always appeared down and when he told him to piss off and mind his own business, the raven actually kicked him in the guts!

Like, can you even believe that?!

With Licht asking him the same question one more time, even after having the audacity of kicking him in the guts just because he didn't want to spill anything personal (that was his own secret! He can't force him to say it!), his anger-levels skyrocketed and he yelled at the pianist the reason why:

It was because memories of Ophelia and her death kept resurfacing and he couldn't deal with her death, and that it was just so painful to deal with.

He started ranting and spilling everything with anger in his voice on how he missed her dearly, on how he still couldn't accept her death, on how he hated mankind for doing such a thing to her, on how everything was just his damn fault.

He couldn't remember Licht's reaction to that if there was a reaction in the first place; he had stormed off to his room without looking Licht in the eye at all and spent the whole day in there.

And then, for some reason on the very next day, a lily appeared on his bedside table and understandably, he was confused to the core but he still didn't speak to Licht after that day for a whole entire week.

Well, that was a month ago and he spoke with him after that week was over and apologized for the silence (and even then during that week, the flowers kept coming) but it shocked him when Licht shook his head and told him that he had nothing to be sorry for.

Licht, apologizing? Those two words did not mix well together at all, and it just weirded him out.

And to this day, the white lilies continued to appear at his bedside table whenever he woke up and he was sick of them at this point; he had enough to make three or two god damn bouquets.

"Tch. This is most likely Kranz's doing. Licht probably told on me and that guy took pity and sent me flowers," He speculated with distaste as he walked to put the lily aside with the others and proceeded to wear his accessories.

While wearing them, he gritted his teeth as he remembered the meaning of lilies in the flower language and he was angered by it; white lilies were flowers that you would usually give on a funeral for god's sake!

Well, there was also that meaning of 'Devotion' and 'Purity', but that was just stupid and cliche.

He sighed as he finished putting on his accessories and headed for the door; he'll give Kranz a piece of his mind later.

"That damn Kranz. He's gonna get it later and then he'll know not to fucking mess with me," He swore as he opened the chocolate brown door and closed it before heading down to wherever.

He didn't know where he was going to yet; maybe the park to clear his mind?

Yeah, he'll go for that.

He shrugged his shoulders as he headed off, whistling a little tune of the song 'What's your name' that he has tried singing with Licht once in a karaoke bar.

However, little did he know, a certain pianist was watching him from the back with a frown on his face and an older man who had long white hair that was braided was standing beside him.

"Do you really think that this is helping him?" The pianist inquired as he watched Hyde walk with sunken shoulders and a sloppy posture, something that he would never do on a typical day because he claimed that it was 'improper'.

The older male shrugged,"It depends. You're trying to show you care through a message of flowers but he may think that it's just annoying. The only way he'll understand your intentions is if you talk to him. I've been telling you that since the start."

The pianist clicked his tongue as he turned on his heel and grumbled,"Why would I do that? It's troublesome."

"He wouldn't understand your intentions if you don't talk to him about it. It's not every day that you get a message through the flower language after all," The man replied.

"An angel like me does not have to waste words on something so simple. It's so damn simple to understand that the 'angel-in-training' would compliment me on it," The pianist fired back, subtly mentioning a brunet as he walked off.

The man chuckled as the pianist left and thought to himself,'Ah, what a painfully troublesome and dorky duo. They just don't want to admit their feelings for each other.'

He turned towards Hyde's receding back and mumbled,"Hyde... I just hope you understand that Licht's just trying to help you, in his own way anyways... It's weird of him to do this, but, well, he's been awkward at doing this type of thing since young, so his methods may be confusing." 

He chuckled when he remembered how awkward of a kid Licht was back then and his social skills were bad so he communicated in a weird and confusing way; flowers.

Sure, the raven was okay at talking and stuff, but when it comes to the 'feelings' part, he would rather communicate using the flower language.

It was so innocently cute and pure to be honest, and he liked that there was still a childish part to the violent Licht that we knew to this day.

He shrugged again as he walked off, hoping to catch up with Licht so that they could go through his piano rehearsals again.

~{&}~

Licht wasn't a fucking idiot.

Yes, sometimes, he may look and act like one (shut up, Mahiru) but when it came to observing people, he certainly wasn't an idiot at doing that.

Some people may even say that he's a pro at it.

Since young, he often wasn't that good with words or communicating with anybody else in that sense; he just mostly hid behind his parents and Kranz and let them do the talking while he practices his piano skills and hones them.

He was a quiet and reserved kid that liked piano and because of that, he has received scrutiny and criticism from people like his classmates or teachers who tell him to put himself out there.

And he hated it.

He hated their offhand remarks and their judging eyes every time they were assigned a partner or group project and he was always left alone, and every time he spoke, he would always be judged.

So, he stopped talking at all.

This of course worried the teachers, his classmates and his parents who were called in during work to discuss this new and peculiar behaviour with his teachers, but even when he was referred to the school counselor, he didn't talk.

So, after weeks or months of trying, they gave up and let him continue being like this.

Actually, there was someone that he'd regularly talk to on a daily basis and that was his childhood best friend, but he was still quiet and didn't converse with anyone else.

Even though he traded in his voice and opinions, he received another skill set that was definitely useful in many situations: the ability to assess someone just by observing them.

He was the quiet kid in class but even though he was silent, his mind was definitely not.

He would observe his classmates and he would accurately guess how were they feeling or what their predicament was like at the moment, and he would notice the littlest things.

Stuff such as messy hair and a sad vibe around them: That might mean that their mother or father left to go to work early and didn't have time to tend to their children.

Glassy eyes meant that they were either zoning out or something really bad happened and they were just pretending.

That girl who claimed that the bandages around her neck was because her pet bit her there (even that sounded unbelievable): something was going on in their family household but she just doesn't want to tell anyone.

It was simple, really.

And since he couldn't communicate with people that well, he picked up on another language that would express his feelings and thoughts freely without anyone judging them:

The flower language.

He was already smart for his age so he picked up quickly on the flower language and used that instead to express his emotions.

Seeing somebody feeling sad or lost a loved one? Offer them a white lily.

Seeing somebody rejoice in happiness? Offer them a coreopsis.

Sure, he also talked to his teachers and fellow schoolmates, but that was rare and most of the time, he had little to say to them and would rather use the flower language to communicate instead.

So when he saw with his sharp and calculating eyes that the shitty hedgehog was behaving weirdly, he immediately picked up on it and questioned him and pressed on and on even though the blonde didn't want to.

He cared for the shit-rat and even had a slight crush on him, but God forbid he will ever say that to him so he wanted to know what was bothering him.

What he didn't expect though, was for him to actually explode and start ranting out all of the reasons on why he was feeling so down, and it all lead to one cause:

The death of Ophelia.

After that, the shit rat stormed off to his room and didn't say a thing to him for the whole day, or even got out of his room for that sense.

Even though he was completely bewildered, he felt empathetic for Hyde; he lost his first true love because of how people viewed her, and if he was him, he would have gone berserk like he did.

He wanted to soothe him, to tell him that he was there for him, but of course, he was bad with words and would rather Kranz talk to him instead.

But when Kranz refused and told him that he had to do this on his own because Hyde was his own Servamp (he wanted to kick the man when he heard that), he communicated in the language that he was used to when in these types of situations:

The flower language.

So, he offered a white lily to him on his bedside table everyday when a new day starts, hoping that he would come out of his shell and understand his intentions for him.

And until now, he hoped that Hyde did.

~{&}~

Hyde walked on trampled grass, grumbling when he felt some of them squish beneath his shoes as he made his way to his favourite bench in the whole park.

He sighed as he plopped himself on the bench and ran a hand through his blonde, slightly spiky hair that's ends on the front were tinted black and his mind brought him to a different time.

The time where Ophelia was still alive.

He remembered being caught by the guards because they were appalled that a vampire was in their kingdom and they hung his animal form on a rope, and that was when little princess Ophelia came.

He didn't trust her at first so that was why when she reached forward to touch him, he puffed his spikes out and injured her hands until they were bleeding.

Surprisingly, she didn't retract her bleeding hands; in fact, she stayed there with a pouting, near-crying face(that must've hurt) but even so, she had a sense of determination in her captivating eyes.

She freed him and told him that she didn't care if he was a vampire, that he didn't do anything wrong so he did not deserve to be treated that way.

She told him that he was equal to the humans, and for once in his boring and mundane life, a sense of pride and acceptance washed over his entire being and he swore at that moment to forever protect that little princess.

So, he made a contract with her.

Over time, Ophelia grew and she became much more beautiful, so beautiful that it stole his breath away and he soon fell in love with her, cherishing and loving everything about her.

What attached him to her though, was her sense of equality, justice and determination; once she was set on something, she would do whatever it takes to get it.

He loved her.

So you could imagine how sad and crestfallen he was when he learnt that Ophelia was being forced into an arranged marriage with another Kingdom's prince just for both of their Kingdoms, and it absolutely broke his heart to see his princess getting stolen away from him.

However, Ophelia told him that it was alright because this was for her Kingdom, and she would sacrifice anything if it was for the better cause; even her own freedom.

He had no choice but to abide.

For a while, it was alright. He ensured that the prince did not force Ophelia into anything that she didn't want, everything was okay, and he thought that it wasn't that bad.

Well, that was for 'a while' of course.

He had eavesdropped on the meeting with the royal council, and he was absolutely shocked to hear that they thought Ophelia would only bring disarray and the destruction to the two Kingdoms and they then planned for her execution.

He rushed to see Ophelia and begged her to run away with him to secrecy, but she had refused and told him that this was for the best.

He couldn't even believe that such words were coming out from a person's mouth, to think that their own death was for the best and that they accepted it already; shouldn't they have at least felt a tiny bit afraid?

He protested again and again but Ophelia just wouldn't budge, and eventually, he gave in.

Oh, how he wished he didn't.

He saw with his two very own eyes: Ophelia's head getting chopped off, the light diminishing from her eyes, the blood that spilled everywhere, how his vision went red just from seeing it and how he cried desperately out loud.

Tears started to spill from Hyde's eyes as he fisted at his hair, flinching slightly at how tightly he was doing it but he didn't care; it was his fault that Ophelia died.

He should've been greedier.

"I'm so fucking pathetic," He laughed to himself as the tears continued falling,"I'm the sin of greed but I can't even be greedy? I'm so damn pathetic."

Then, after Ophelia's execution, peace did befall over the two Kingdoms and a statue was even made for her and crowning her as the 'Symbol of Peace', and he was happy that her death wasn't for nothing.

But everything went downhill when he was summoned by Old Child (now renamed Hugh) for the 'Fateful-Meeting'.

"To be or not to be," That was the question, and he chose 'Not to be'.

Sleepy Ash however, had different views on that matter and much to his shock, he picked 'To be' and killed the creator, regardless of his protests and desperate shouts to reconsider this.

And it became even worse when he came back and found out that another Kingdom, bigger than theirs, had came and waged war on them and even broke Ophelia's statue into mere debris.

It was then that he realised that everything was just for naught and the world was a big, boring stage.

It was just all for naught after all.

He didn't know how much time passed as he lamented on Ophelia (probably about an hour) but eventually, he felt a single water droplet fall onto his face, and that wasn't from his crying.

And then, the water droplets increased as thunder roared through the sky and lightning appeared, and he cursed as he rushed to get up from his seat and head back to Licht's place.

"Wow, even the weather's sad for me. Am I really that pitiful that the sky would cry for me? I'm lame," He made a self-deprecated joke about himself as he rushed back, hoping that his clothes wouldn't be so drenched after this and he would reach Licht's house back in time.

~{&}~

"Whew, just made it before the rain got really heavy," Hyde breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped into Licht's home, which is still pretty big when considering they're in Japan.

They only intended to stay in Japan because of the concert and Tsubaki pretending to be Licht's uncle or something and sponsoring the event, but looks like that was thrown out of the window.

And it was good to know that even if they were in separate countries, the C3 would still come after them.

He shrugged again with slumped shoulders and jested that since today was a bad day, he should probably just stay inside his room and waste the day away.

Kuro would be proud of him if he heard that he does this on a daily basis, and he wasn't sure if his sin was Greed anymore or Sloth because from what he heard, Mahiru at least forces Kuro to do stuff.

But Licht?

Well, that raven just lets him do whatever he wants, as long as he doesn't bother him, and that stung him a little since he has taken a liking to him and wished that he would spend a little more time with him sometimes but it was fine.

Yeah, he said it: He has taken a liking to the angel.

Call it a crush or or infatuation in a way, but even though he would never admit that to him, he has taken a liking to the violent angel.

He opened his previously locked door for him (more like kicking the whole damn door down) and made him realise who he was, the Servamp of Greed, in, well, his own violent ways.

He has taken a liking to the angel but he just knows that the raven wouldn't like him back in any way at all so he just hides his feelings from him. 

It saddened and broke him continuously for doing that but hey, what could he have done? 

Confess and probably break their relationship together after trying to build it up for so long? Nope, not doing that.

He yawned, letting the rainy weather, drop in temperature and calming sounds tempt him into hibernating for the whole day but his eyes spotted someone who was walking around:

Kranz.

He knitted his eyebrows and scowled at him; he did promise that he was going to give that man a piece of his mind, did he not?

He ran straight for the unsuspecting man, hoping to catch him off guard so that it would add on to the scare factor and make him spill the beans quickly (humans were more likely to tell the truth when scared), and pounced on him.

"GH— AGH!" Kranz cried out in shock and pain as Hyde literally rammed himself into him, causing the man to fall.

He then crashed into the ground next but Hyde didn't, having caught himself before he would be dragged down with the man and stood up straight as he glared at Kranz.

Kranz groaned in pain as he slowly tilted his body to see who pushed him down, and his eyes widened a bit when he saw who it was.

"Hyde?" He questioned as he eyed him from head to toe, his voice sounding like he had a million questions in his head that he wanted to ask but held himself at bay for the moment.

"What are you doi—"

"Oh, you don't get to ask me that question," He snarked as he grabbed Kranz by the collar and hoisted him up using his inhuman strength so that his feet was barely touching the floor, and Kranz could only stare fearfully at him.

Oh, he should be afraid alright.

Kranz tried to speak, but it mostly came off as a whimper because he often forgot how scary the Servamp could actually be,"H-Hyde, please, let's talk about this. What h-happened? Did something g-go wrong?"

"No," Hyde replied back quickly with a glare plastered on his face.

Kranz seemed to heave a sigh of relief at that, most probably naïvely thinking that there was nothing wrong about the situation and that he wasn't in a bad predicament,"Oh, I see. Then what's the problem?"

He also seemed to have forgotten that he was still being hoisted in the air by him as he stared bashfully,"Oh and, c-could you put me down?"

Hyde hissed at him, shocking Kranz as he bit his tongue to muffle the shriek that was tempting to come out, and he snarled,"Don't play dumb with me. I know you're the culprit for god's sake."

The look on Kranz's face was priceless.

His mouth was agape, pure and genuine confusion being written all over his face, his eyebrows quirked up in a questioning manner and he could just hear him saying out loud in his mind 'What the hell are you talking about?'

Looks like he still wanted to play innocent.

"Don't give me that damn idiotic face!" His glare contorted into something scarier (if that was even possible at this point) and his tone had a cutting edge to it.

Kranz seemed daze for a few seconds before he snapped back to his senses,"W-What do you even mean? I don't understand! What did I do?!"

"Cut the bullshit! You know what you've been doing this whole time!" Hyde was starting to get irritated with the man at this point and he tightened the grip he had on his collar.

"I literally have no idea what you're talking about!" Kranz tried to convince him that he was telling the truth and stared with pleading eyes.

Hyde clicked his tongue as he spilled the truth:

"The damn white lilies that have been appearing on my bedside table for a whole month! That is your doing, isn't it?!"

For a few seconds, silence befell on both of them and engulfed the area in it, making it suffocating and even more so with the rain pouring down heavily outside.

The silence however, soon was broken by a series of giggles from the platinum-haired male who was still being hoisted up in the air by the blonde, and the series of giggles soon turned into full laughters.

Although it unnerved Hyde, he managed to keep a stone-cold mask on his face and he growled lowly,"What the hell are you laughing for?"

"N-No, I just—" Kranz wasn't even able to finish his sentence as he started laughing again, his laughter becoming uncontrollable, and Hyde was starting to think that he was delirious.

"Don't mess with me!" He tightened his grip on Kranz's collar again, snapping the male back to his senses as he laughed his last laughter and wiped away the tears.

"H-Hyde," Kranz tried to breathe in and out normally and calmed himself down, which he was successful in doing so. 

Hyde raised an eyebrow at that, and Kranz asked him something that completely confused and bewildered him:

"Are you completely sure that it's me who has been doing this for the whole time and not Licht?"

That question just turned his whole mind off.

"...What?" He asked with confusion covering his own face, he bet that he was making a stupid face right now but he didn't find it in him to care; Licht was doing this?

That was utterly unbelievable.

Kranz grinned at him with cheekiness glinting in his eyes,"Did you really believe that it was me who was doing that the whole entire time? You truly are really innocent, aren't you, Hyde?"

Hyde sputtered for a moment and demanded with a glare,"Explain."

Kranz held his hands up in protest and surrender and a sheepish face was plastered on him,"Yeah... But before that, could you like, um, just... put me down, maybe?"

Hyde debated this for awhile before scowling and agreeing to the deal as he carefully set him back on the ground, and the latter sighed in relief.

The platinum-haired man looked around cautiously for two seconds before turning back to Hyde, and he started to explain,"This 'habit' of Licht's started from a long time ago, y'see."

Hyde listened with such attentiveness that he didn't know he had before, but if it was for his angel, then it was worth it.

Was this what Kuro felt like towards his Eve? Willing to sacrifice anything for him just to keep him safe?

"Licht has always been an awkward kid since young," Kranz chuckled as Hyde listened,"He was quiet, didn't have much friends, and was always at the back of the classroom. He only had one best-friend."

He continued,"He's been like this since a long time ago. He preferred to let me or his parents to do the talking and he'll just hide behind our backs. It was cute of him, to be honest."

Hyde envisioned a young Licht hiding bashfully and awkwardly behind the legs of his parents or Kranz, and it made him smile on how cute it was.

"Since he didn't like to talk much, he discovered a language that would be meaningful, didn't make him use verbal words to get his message across, and wasn't so complicated like the sign language."

"It was the flower language," Kranz stated, and Hyde was taken aback.

He didn't know that Licht liked flowers at all.

Kranz smiled,"It baffled all of us when he said that he would rather use the flower language to communicate his feelings towards us since he wasn't that good with words. We all thought that he was joking, but he kept his word and offered somebody a flower to express his emotions."

"...But how would he even know which flower is suitable for the person's situation?" Hyde inquired, and Kranz beamed up at that.

He replied,"Well, Licht has always had a sharp eye. He told me that in exchange for his voice and opinions, he achieved another skill; the ability to read someone. Call him an empath if you will."

"He can analyse someone's behaviour and emotions very carefully and would always spot the littlest things, and so, he would give flowers that suited the person's feelings," Kranz praised Licht.

Hyde hummed,"So that was how he managed to catch me on that day, huh..."

Kranz nodded,"Yes! You get it now, don't you?"

Hyde shrugged his shoulders and turned on his heel, prepared to walk off,"Yeah, I do get it now. Can you tell him to stop putting the lilies by my bedside table now? It's getting annoying to be honest."

Just when he was about to leave though, Kranz grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

Hyde turned swiftly and asked,"What do you want no—"

"Are you seriously just gonna discard Licht's dedication, kindness and care for you just like that?" Kranz stared at him with judging and slightly angered eyes, and that made the blond gulp.

"Hyde," Kranz sucked in a deep breath to calm himself down, and continued,"Licht cares so much about you. You just don't know it because his methods aren't exactly...well, normal, per se."

A light tint of pink dusted over Hyde's cheeks as he registered Kranz's emphasis on the 'so', which meant that he really was serious about this and the amount of...care that Licht had for him was ginormous.

But in what way did Licht even care for him?

"That's bullshit," Hyde spat in denial,"He pestered me so much on why I was feeling down. Would someone who cared do that? They would have just left them alone."

Kranz's eyes flared with anger and it just boiled through his veins, his veins constricting and his demeanor was no longer the cheerful Kranz everyone knew; it was his angered side.

One thing leads to the next, and the moment you know it, a sharp and piercing pain zapped through Hyde's left cheek.

Hyde's eyes went wide as he touched the skin that was dusted red and hot, and he registered what just happened.

Kranz had just slapped him.

"How could you even say that?!" Kranz's fists were balled up in fury,"I've heard you say a lot of stupid, shitty stuff before, Lawless, but this is by far the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say!"

Kranz yelled in anger all laced throughout his voice,"Licht cares so much about you! He pestered you on why you were down because he wanted you to be happy and wanted to know how he could help! He was even selfless enough to grant you space for an entire week!"

"And then you dare say that he doesn't care about you at all?! You really are heartless!" Kranz snapped at him.

Hyde opened his mouth to protest but when he digested Kranz's words in, all of his words died in his throat and he was left to ponder by himself.

Was that...true?

Thinking back on the week, what Kranz said was true; Licht had given him space, didn't kick him around for that timespan, even apologised to him for pestering him and all these things, even though normal for other people, was straight up weird as hell for Licht to do.

And if he looked back closely, he remembered Licht giving him leeway, accepting to play songs on the piano for free without putting up any complaints or protests and sometimes, whispering encouragements into his ear.

Licht...really did care for him.

Hyde's mouth hanged before promptly closing and he casted his stare to the floor, finding the cracks in it somewhat interesting and stayed silent.

Kranz stared at his weird and awkward behaviour with a cold and stern glare, before sighing in defeat and walked over to clasp Hyde's shoulder.

"You've gotta pay him back somehow. He's been doing this with good intentions and determination for a long time now, and he's super stubborn to not ask you directly himself," The platinum-haired make whispered and walked off.

Hyde could only continue to stand still and stare at the ground, before making up his mind and lifted his head up with a determined glint in his eyes.

Oh, he was going to pay him back alright.

~{&}~

Alright, maybe staying up all night to bundle all of the lilies up into beautiful and presentable bouquets was a bad idea because once he finished with the last flower at 3:13 a.m, he fell into a deep coma on his bed and woke up at 11:54 a.m.

Whoops.

Once his droopy eyelids rose up to check the time, they came flying open like saucers and he jumped out of bed and rushed to shower and change into his clothes.

When he finished changing his clothes, he saw another white lily flower on his bedside table, and his eyes softened when he saw it.

He used to hate them but now, after hearing that it was actually from Licht and he was giving them to him the whole time out of pure and innocent intentions, he appreciated them.

He grabbed the white lily and placed it into one of the two bouquets, and grinned at seeing how beautiful the bouquets were.

After that, he got his accessories on and his valuables with him, then he rushed out of the house and even dashed past Licht and Kranz who were just sitting in the living room.

Licht's face was full of confusion,"...Was that the Shit-Rat? What's got him in such a rush for?"

Kranz was about to reply back in genuine confusion too and agree with Licht's question when he remembered the events that happened the day before, and the ends of his lips curled up into a small and sweet smile.

Licht seemed to notice it and quirked an eyebrow,"What's that look for?"

Kranz shrugged in return,"Nothing. Let's just continue watching Dororo, shall we? I've given you a day off for today so let's just enjoy it to the fullest extent."

Licht eyed him for awhile before shrugging in return and both continued to watch the anime Dororo, with Licht screaming 'DORORO'S A FREAKING GIRL, OKAY?!' and with Kranz retorting 'WELL HOW DO YOU KNOW?' along the way.

~{&}~

By the time Hyde got to his destination, he was a heaving and panting mess and passerby's stared with judgement and slight disproval.

He looked up, and smiled slightly when he got to his destination correctly.

It was the florist's shop.

He stepped in the shop while taking in a deep breath of the aromatic smell all around him and the colours that the flowers' petals boasted; no wonder Licht liked flowers, they were so pretty and he was disappointed that he didn't pay much attention to them before.

Maybe that was why when both of them went to a huge public garden, Licht spent hours there, taking photos left and right and just appreciated them almost as much as he appreciated angels.

Now that was saying something, to compare Licht's gratitude towards something to his gratitude and appreciation for angels because he claimed that he was an angel himself.

He skimmed through all of the flowers, trying to pick something that looked pretty enough to present to his angel that apparently knew the flower language, and his eyes finally landed on one.

It was a deep red carnation bouquet, and to him, it looked absolutely beautiful and perfect enough to give to his angel.

His eyes also landed on the roses section, but he deemed that too 'cliche' and even though he was an idiot, he at least knew that the meaning of red roses meant 'Love' and was commonly given on Valentine's day.

Too bad that he was still enough of an idiot to forget what deep red carnations meant though.

He grabbed a bouquet and walked to the cash register, where a single woman who was smiling brightly at him and was most definitely someone who enjoyed her work.

He passed the bouquet to her and she took one look at him and nodded,"Will you pay by cash or by credit card, sir?"

"Oh, um, credit card please," Hyde smiled sheepishly at her as he made haste to grab his card out and handed it over and watched as she grabbed it and swiped on the card reader.

While waiting for the receipt to print, the woman grinned,"Your 'special someone' must really be lucky for you to buy this for them. I'm sure they'll love it. And that's a slight joke right there, considering what deep red carnations symbolise."

Hyde's mind worked out it's clogs, trying to process what joke she had just mentioned,"Um, what do you mean by that? It's correct that I'm giving these to someone but I, uh, am just buying these flowers because they look...pretty."

The woman stared at him for awhile, before shrugging it off and replied,"Well, you've gotta figure that one yourself. But I must say though, you have good taste."

Any moment of confusion and hesitation was soon replaced by pride, making him suddenly appear like an egotistical idiot,"Why, thank you! That has been said to me many times and I must agree with it."

The woman merely smiled and let him have his way, handing him his credit card back and waved goodbye to him as Hyde waved back, and rushed to get back to Licht's home which was also his.

~{&}~

When Hyde got through the doors, the first place he went to was his own room to grab the bouquets he made and then he'll find Licht to give them to him, plus the one he was holding right now.

However, halfway into running, he bumped into Kranz and the male's eyes widened at the bouquet he was holding.

Hyde seemed to notice this as he rubbed his nape sheepishly,"I wanted to give him flowers too since he's done so much for me. I hope he'll accept this."

Kranz's mouth gaped open slightly before closing, but his eyes were still wide open,"S-so you're actually gonna admit it? Oh my God, finally! You have no idea how long I've waited for this! It made me squirm on how oblivious you two were!"

This caught Hyde off guard and confused as hell.

"What? What do you mean?" Hyde questioned incredulously, making Kranz's fanboyish demeanour change into a calculating one.

"Wait, hold up. What do you mean? Do you not even know what you're doing? Wait, don't tell me that you don't even know what the meaning of deep red carnation flowers are?" Kranz asked with suspicion in his voice.

To his dismay, Hyde nodded and replied,"Uh, yeah. I don't know what they mean... I just planned to give them to Licht because they looked pretty..."

Kranz's shoulders slumped in disappointment after seeing how dumb Hyde was, to give those flowers to someone who knew the flower language very well, but perked up when he pictured Licht's reaction to seeing Hyde give him those flowers.

There was a playful smirk on his face (which unnerved the Servamp a lot) and he gave an encouraging thumbs up to him,"It's alright! Licht's reaction will be priceless nonetheless! Now go get him! He's probably in the piano room!"

Hyde was puzzled at the platinum-haired male's reaction but nodded anyways and ran to get the other remaining bouquets too.

He slammed his door open and it made him wince on how loud that was, but decided that it was the least of his worries and made haste to grab all of the bouquets in his arms.

It was struggling to have three bouquets of flowers in his arms, including the red carnation one, but he managed and ran down to try and find Licht.

"Kranz said he was probably in the piano room so I'll check there first!" He noted to himself as he picked up the pace and sprinted straight for the piano room, adrenaline flowing in his veins.

Once he was outside the room and was about to knock, he heard beautiful, calming, soothing music that sounded heavenly and was being played by an angel himself coming from behind the doors.

Yep, the angel was in there.

His entire demeanour was suddenly jumpy and excited but slightly wary and his palms were starting to get clammy, but he breathed in and out to calm himself down.

He was going to do this no matter what.

Once he gathered the courage, he stepped forward and reached for the handle and slowly, quietly, turned it open as the previously muffled music filled his ears entirely.

His breath was stolen away when he saw the angel pianist playing the piano majestically, elegantly, gracefully, perfectly, so perfect that it just seemed so unfair to him, and the music was just heavenly.

It almost tempted him to cry just from how beautiful the music and Licht was.

He stepped into the room quietly, not wanting to interrupt Licht as he closed the door with a silent click, and stood there while he listened to Licht while the pianist focused on his song.

Licht's eyes were closed and he put all of his trust into his hands as they worked their magic, and it seemed as if he became one with music himself.

Now how could you not get a crush on such a beautiful being like Licht himself? 

Hyde was lucky to have even found and taken him away before anyone else could have, and he has not regretted that decision ever in his life.

He barely registered it in when he heard a soft name being said by the pianist,"Hyde?"

All of Hyde's senses came back to him at once as he panicked and hid all of the bouquets behind his back with the speed of a God, so fast that Licht now wondered whether he saw anything or not.

"I-uh, um, I— H-Hello, Licht-Tan!" Hyde fumbled and tripped over his words, making shame wash over his body as he saw how stupid he looked right now.

Licht tilted his head to the left (making Hyde squeal on the inside because he looked so cute) and he asked,"...Yeah, hi. What are you doing here?"

A pink tint dusted over his cheeks as he looked away and carefully tried to make sure that Licht couldn't see the bouquets he was holding,"U-Uh, Kranz told me you would be here so...I just, um, came."

Licht quirked an eyebrow at that,"Huh. But I'm always in this room and I always do my usual angelic routine and you don't really come to check on me. So what are you actually here for?"

A knife went through his heart when he heard the raven say 'you don't really come to check on me' and he chided himself on how much of a douchebag he was back then.

He'll make sure to spend more time with Licht from now on, but he has to get through this challenge first: Giving the bouquets to him.

'All right. It's now or never,' He pledges to himself as he made himself have eye contact with the pianist, and urged himself to look confident.

"Licht-Tan," Hyde started off slowly as he took one step forward,"I've always been a nobody. Ever since Ophelia died, I've always thought that the world was a stage and the humans were just extras. That the humans were pathetic and weak."

"I thought that life's but a walking shadow, a poor player, that struts and frets his hour upon stage, and then is heard no more. No matter how hopelessly they struggle in the light, they all die without meaning. They were all pathetic."

Licht was about to intercept when he beat him to it,"But I was wrong. The one truly pathetic is... me."

He took another step forward,"You were right. I was wrong. I'm the sin of Greed. I should've been greedier and taken her away when I had the chance. I should've acted like my sin."

"And yet, I didn't, because I was foolish. So Ophelia's death was partly mine to blame," He shied away slightly, embarrassed by his actions.

However, he turned his focus back to Licht as he stepped nearer to him,"I thought that everything was not my fault and that the world was a boring stage. But you have shown me that it isn't. From when I was a boring actor on the big stage, not having a script to act out, you have given me one."

"You told me that it's not about something that I can do, it's something that I want to do. And you told me that it's not about wanting to become someone, it's who you want to become."

"You have helped and supported me a lot, and I appreciate it all. You have given me a reason to live again. You have no idea how much you mean to me," He smiled softly, making Licht flustered and getting a slight blush on his usually stoic face.

He was finally in front of Licht, and he continued talking,"Kranz told me that you preferred to speak your emotions out using flowers."

"He did? Tch, that bastard," Licht grunted out while looking away, and it was so cute to see the angel being like this that it made Hyde chuckle.

Hyde now deemed this as an appropriate time to give him the two white lily-bouquets to Licht, and with tender care, he separated the bouquets from the red carnation one and presented it to him.

Licht's eyes went wide as he saw the white lilies that he has been giving to him the whole time in beautifully decorated bouquets,"T-These... these are..."

"To be honest, I didn't think that it was you who was doing this the whole time. I thought it was Kranz," Hyde looked away sheepishly before turning back to Licht, and he urged him to take it,"Here, take them. I decorated the bouquet just for you."

Licht blushed a little at that, and muttered,"T-Thank you...It's, uh, really...beautiful."

"Ahaha, is it? Coming from such a beautiful and angelic being like you, that's really high praise," Hyde giggled, making Licht's blush redden even more.

Hyde then dropped the bomb,"Oh yeah, I have another bouquet for you. I picked them especially because they looked really pretty, just like you."

Licht tilted his head at him while holding the two bouquets of white lilies in his arms, but his eyes widened in surprise as he saw the next bouquet come out.

It was full of deep red carnations.

Hyde grinned and closed his eyes while doing so, slightly embarrassed by it,"Haha, I wanted to pay you back for the white lilies you've been giving me the whole time. I appreciate them a lot. This probably isn't gonna be enough for all the efforts you've done for me but please take it."

Three seconds passed and the bouquet was still in his hand, which confused him as he opened his eyes a little, and what he saw made him widen his eyes in surprise.

Licht was a blushing and red mess, he was covering his mouth in embarrassment and his eyes were wide, and it took everything Hyde had to not jump him.

He looked so damn vulnerable and cute!

The reaction Licht gave him caused Hyde to blush as well as to how cute he looked, and he stuttered,"L-Licht-Tan—"

"I-I... accept your feelings."

.

.

.

Everything that was in Hyde's world came crashing down on him.

I'm sorry, what did Licht just say again?

"W-What?" Hyde asked for confirmation, shock embezzled in his eyes as he was trying to figure out whether what Licht said just now was real of just his imagination, because there was no way that the angel said what he thought he said just now—

"I accept your feelings and confession," Licht turned away, cheeks burning red as he refused to meet Hyde's eye,"I accept your damn love confession, you shit-rat."

Hold up.

What?!

"W-W-W-Wait, w-what?! Licht-Tan—?!" Hyde was now freaking out and flailing his arms everywhere in shock and hidden excitement but more on the shock-side, because did Licht just say that he accepted his feelings for him?!

But he didn't even say anything to him, so how did he even know?!

"T-To be honest," Licht looked down, looking the most vulnerable Hyde has ever seen him before,"I'm... glad you think of me that way as well. I thought that you would have...rejected me."

"Huh?" Hyde subconsciously asked, mouth hanging wide open.

Did Licht think of him in that way as well?

"I was scared that you would have said no, so I just kept my mouth shut the whole time, thinking that it was for an angel like me's sake. After all, who would have liked me anyways? I've been an awkward person that liked to climb trees since young," Licht admitted shyly.

Then, he looked up and let Hyde see his whole beautiful, angelic face that always seemed to take his breath away,"T-Thank you, for reciprocating my feelings, shit-rat. I accept your confession."

"I love you too," Licht finally admitted with such confidence and bravery, and it made Hyde's heart skip a beat (if it was even beating anymore), and he was just paralysed.

Did that...just happen? 

Then, unwillingly, Hyde's mouth moved without his consent,"L-Licht-Tan, I... where did you even get that message from?"

"...Huh?" It was Licht's turn to be the one confused now, and an unsettling feeling grew in the pit of his stomach and he didn't like the message that the feeling was giving him.

Rejection.

"Uh, y'see...I only bought these flowers because they looked pretty," Hyde admitted,"Well, the florist gave me a cryptic hint, but I couldn't catch it at all... Where did you get the message of me liking you?"

The light and hope from Licht's eyes vanished and remained was doll-like soulless eyes.

"You...do you even know what deep red carnations mean?" Licht questioned, and to his dismay, Hyde shook his head. 

Licht breathed in one shaky breath, forcing his tears that threatened to fall to the back so that they wouldn't, and he spoke:

"Deep red carnations mean 'I love you' in the flower language."

And that was where it hit Hyde.

'THAT WAS WHAT THAT LADY MEANT WHEN SHE SAID THAT JOKE!' Hyde realised as his mouth went agape and the weight of the world and the truth suddenly rained down on him, causing him to break in the inside.

While he was still panicking, his panic came to an abrupt stop when he heard sniffles coming from the person right in front of him, and he turned to see him.

What he saw, absolutely broke his heart like a shrapnel piercing it.

Licht was covering his crying face with his hands, obviously desperate to make the tears stop but to no avail as they kept on coming and the tears fell onto the floor, creating a minuscule puddle that was full of pain and his whole body shook like a leaf.

Hyde's eyes softened with heart-ache and guilt in the inside as he reached forward to Licht,"Licht-Tan—"

The hand he offered was slapped away, and Licht spoke out in such a small voice that he almost didn't hear it if not for him being in front of him,"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. You didn't even know the meaning of the flowers so you accidentally gave them to me. I'm sorry."

Before Hyde knew it, Licht broke into a run and dashed straight for the door but before he could, he had managed to grab hold of his arm.

The raven turned to him with gritted teeth and teary eyes as he growled,"Let me fucking go, you damn shit-rat!"

"N-No, Licht-Tan! You have this all wrong!" Hyde tried to warn as his grip on Licht's arm tightened when the latter squirmed in his grasp, eager to be freed from this embarrassment.

"What do I have wrong?!" Licht gritted out, and Hyde took a deep breath as he slowly spilled the tea with slight determination.

"Licht. I love you too, and I'm eternally happy that you reciprocate my feelings too."

...

It was Licht's turn to be the one confused now.

"Wait, what? But you said that you didn't even know the meaning of the red carnations you gave me. You didn't even know that it meant 'I love you'. Are you being forced to say this out of pity?" Licht glared at him with hostility,"if that's so, then don't even say anything. I don't need your damn pity."

This snapped Hyde back to his senses as he shook his head vigorously,"No, no, no, Licht-Tan! Please do not think of me that lowly! I'm not being forced to say this! I do actually love you with all my heart!"

This made Licht's heart skip a beat as a slight blush returned to his cheek and the hollowness in his heart was filled up a little.

However, he was still incredulous about it,"Then why the hell did you give me that bouquet and say that you didn't even know the meaning of deep red carnations?"

"That's the point!" Hyde exclaimed,"I didn't know! I just thought that they were pretty and thought that you would like them as a gift so I just bought them! I guess I should've read a bit more on the flower language before giving you a bouquet..."

However, a slight smile was then replaced by the previous panicky face he had on as he chuckled a bit to himself,"But at the same time, I'm glad I picked this bouquet out of all of them. If I didn't, who knows on how much longer I would have waited just to tell you my feelings?"

"I guess it's good to make mistakes once in a while," He grinned at Licht, who was now blushing again and was averting his eyes away from him.

He mumbled out,"You... when you said 'who knows on how much longer I would have waited just to tell you my feelings'... does that mean that you've been harboring these feelings for awhile now?"

Before Hyde could reply back, a new voice joined the conversation and yelped with such excitement and glee,"YES! Oh my God! Finally! You've realised it!"

This stopped their train of thoughts as they turned to who just spoke and to their surprise, it was Kranz, who was currently squealing in delight and acting like a proper fanboy.

Hyde pointed at him with incredulity and slight shock on his face,"Dude... how long have you been standing there?"

Kranz nodded, pride washing over his entire existence and it just roared to life in his veins,"Practically the whole time!"

"The whole time?!" 

"Are you serious?" Licht asked with a disappointed and disbelieving gaze, troubled by the fact that Kranz was actually there the whole time and they didn't even notice him.

"I've mastered the ability of standing so incredibly still that I've become invisible to the eye. Watch," Kranz proudly claimed as he demonstrated his abilities by waving in slow motion, and Hyde and Licht could only stare with incredulous faces.

"Y...you're waving..."

"But my movement...is so slow... that it's imperceptible," He spoke slowly and quietly, and with each passing second, Hyde's and Licht's respect for the man went down.

"I'm sure I'm invisible—"

"Hi Kranz," Gil, Hyde's subclass that was for some reason inside a damn blue whale costume that looked childish when he is in fact a buff, strong man with a piercing gaze and a beard in the inside, entered the room and waved.

Kranz looked at Gil, and then at the Greed pair, before cursing and admitted defeat,"Damn it."

"What's happening here?" Gil questioned, and in a flash, Kranz's dejected demeanor turned into a cheerful and jovial one.

He exclaimed excitedly,"Licht and Hyde FINALLY confessed their feelings for each other after months of being hopeless idiots and pining after each other! It was about time too!"

"Oh, they did? Finally. It's been some tough months after seeing them pining after each other even though it was so obvious at that point, and it was hard for us to restrain ourselves from bashing their heads together, huh?" Gil grotesquely added.

Licht narrowed his gaze at them,"So this whole time, both of you knew that our feelings were mutual but you didn't say anything?"

"It wasn't our place to do that," Kranz defended them, and an irk mark appeared on both Hyde's and Licht's temples.

"But you could've at least gave some subtle hints that suggested it so that we wouldn't have spent so much time pining after each other! You could've shortened the time by half!" Hyde pointed an accusing finger at them, to which they shrugged in response to.

Their amazing defense was,"You didn't ask."

"DID WE HAVE TO?!" Hyde and Licht yelled in unison, and Kranz and Gil just shrugged again and both averted their eyes from the Greed pair.

"Anyways," Kranz cut them off,"let's seal the deal, yeah? Let's do something that would officially make the both of you a couple. And what better way to do it then a kiss?! KISS!"

Hyde and Licht went bright red like tomatoes as the blood rushed to their faces , even to the point where their ears were tinted the same color, and it was all out of pure embarrassment and slight excitement.

They gulped and turned to look at each other, and both seemed to have a mutual understanding in their eyes because they turned back to Kranz and nodded, making the latter squeal in delight and made haste to grab his phone out.

"Okay, okay, wait.... Okay there! Go for it!" Kranz exclaimed as he adjusted the video settings in his camera, and started recording.

Hyde and Licht gulped at the same time before turning their heads to gaze into each other's magnificent and alluring eyes that captured the other's hearts every time they saw them.

Their hearts had beaten faster and faster as both of their white faces came up nearer to their own. 

Hyde knew that when he kissed his angel, and forever wed his unutterable visions to her perishable breath, his mind would never romp again like the mind of God. 

So he waited, listening for a moment longer to the tuning fork that had been struck upon a star, waited for the right moment when both of their hearts and soul finally found the right tune to dance together to, and took the initiative and closed the distance.

Then with their soft lips clashing upon each other, the sensation so tender, he kissed him. 

At his lips' touch, Licht blossomed like a flower and the incarnation was complete, and one could easily mistake that he had just sprouted big and majestic wings that were previously still under supervision.

Time seemed to slow down as the world focused on only them, their heartbeats slowing down until they had the same rhythm, and the only thing that they both could hear was their own light breathing.

They were almost reluctant to let go of each other, but Licht's need for air cut them both off and they unwillingly separated.

They parted, staring at each other's vibrant and mystical orbs with such enthusiasm, but that was cut off again when they heard Kranz shriek in delight,"OH MY GOD, THIS CALLS FOR A FREAKING CELEBRATION! We're going outside for lunch, let's go!"

Hyde was dragged off by Gil who nodded after Kranz exclaimed that and Kranz lead the way, leaving Licht behind.

Licht, while carrying the three bouquets, stared at them before shrugging it off and sighing in content and happiness and was about to follow after them when something caught the corner of his eyes.

He turned to look at the back, and his eyes widened at who they saw.

It was a really beautiful lady who's long blond locks was tied into a long ponytail, her dress or gown dancing and swaying along with the wind, on her face was a tender, soft, loving and grateful smile and if he looked closer, she was slightly see-through.

It clicked in his mind on who that was.

Ophelia.

She noticed that he was staring straight at her and waved silently while grinning, and he immediately understood what her intentions were on appearing before him.

He mouthed out silently in a response to her gentle and caring wave,"Don't worry. I'll take good care of him for you."

Once he did that, her smile brightened up even more and was of a grateful one, and with his sharp and calculating eyes, he saw her message as well,"Thank you. I'll watch over you two from above."

He nodded and gave her a slight smile that was full of recognition and acknowledgement, and she nodded in return as well and her form slowly faded away into thin air.

He stared at the spot she was in for a few more seconds, slightly contented and grateful that she gave her approval, when he felt a tug at his arm and he turned to who did it.

Hyde grinned at him, a grin that almost looked like Ophelia's grin, and he chirped,"Licht-Tan, what are you staring at? Let's go! Kranz is bothering me with his chatter. And also, when we come back, can you play a song on the piano for me again?"

This pulled on the heartstrings and caused Licht to smile,"Of course. Anything for you, shit-rat. You're mine now to take care of."

This caused a smirk to fall upon Hyde's face as he extended his hand forward for Licht to grab, to which the latter did so without complaint,"Yes, you're correct, Licht-Tan. I'm now yours. Vice versa, and now you're mine. I'm greedy, so I'll have you all to myself and no one else can touch you."

Licht punched Hyde lightly on the arm, and the latter made a fake cry of pain but then Licht replied,"I'm not even going to give myself to anybody else but you, so who the hell are you talking about? Use your brain, shit-rat."

A blush fell onto Hyde's cheeks as he heard those words and once seeing his reaction, Licht smirked as he walked past him with a taunt,"Now hurry up. If you don't, I'm going to leave you behind."

This seemed to be enough to snap the blonde out of his daze as he immediately made haste to catch up with Licht, crying something out along the words of 'Licht-Tan, you meanie!' and left the room.

"Shut up, you shit-rat!"

"Licht-Tan, we're together now so you can't attack me— AGH! Never mind, you can! Wait, Licht-Tan, wait! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me— GAH! LICHT-TAN!"

"Shut up I said, you demon! An angel like me deserves peace! And I make my own rules!"

"But of course, Licht-Tan! You're the holiest, most beautiful and handsome of all the angels! No one can look at you and not fall for you! But alas, I won't let them take you away since you're mine now, and you're mine forever."

"S-Shut up, Hyde!"

"Hahaha, can you two lovebirds just quieten down a little. I'm trying to do something important here..."

"SHUT UP, KRANZ!"

"O-OKAY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

Some things may never change at all, no matter how much time has passed, but they did allow changes to happen by themselves in their lives and it was the small changes that changed their lives drastically.

Licht and Hyde definitely weren't complaining about it.

While Kranz was busy trying to set up a reservation for lunch at a fancy restaurant to celebrate and Gil was somehow holding the bouquets because Licht was tired of holding them, Hyde turned to Licht and entwined his fingers with his, not having any intention of letting go.

Licht turned to Hyde, and the latter smiled,"I love you, Licht-Tan."

This tugged at the corners of his lips, and Licht smiled brightly as their love blossomed in the air, raining upon the new couple.

"I love you too, Hyde."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested LawLicht one-shot from Wattpad and I decided to write it and I cross-posted it here. Oh god, I hope it isn’t too cringeworthy. 
> 
> I actually wanted to do a one-shot like this for a while now. It’s cliche and done many times and there’s probably already a LawLicht one-shot like this somewhere on the Internet but I just wanted to write my own! 
> 
> Anyways, please let me know what you all think of this by voting and commenting on the mistakes I’ve made or the good parts! Thank you so much for reading! ^^


End file.
